


Times With You

by jaeren



Series: (Spicy)Shots by jaeren [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Choking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Time Loop, degradation kink, enjoy lovely heathens, hopefully not missing any tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeren/pseuds/jaeren
Summary: Nothing was working. You’d gone through 1,299 time loops by now — and nothing you did changed the ending completely. Everything was fucked. (And right now, you needed to be, too. Fucked, that is.)NSFW one-shot in which you're stuck in a time loop, and tired of it; enough to go find Eren ;)
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, mentions of Mikasa/Eren
Series: (Spicy)Shots by jaeren [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108535
Comments: 33
Kudos: 298
Collections: EREN JAEGER|AOT





	Times With You

**Author's Note:**

> The new Eren official fan art (which I used to make the header art!) was screaming at me to write something in the canon-verse other than All The Devils, since I need an older Eren and we haven’t reached that point in the fic. So here you go, using the time loop theory but in my own fashion! [btw, I tried being vague and avoiding anything spoiler-y (past the current anime plot as we know it), since the entire plot to AOT was spoiled to me LOL and I don’t want to do that to someone else. But still read at your own risk.] Enjoy, my lovely heathens! And consider checking out my other fics. :)

Nothing was working. You’d gone through 1,299 time loops by now — and nothing you did changed the ending completely. Everything was _fucked._

You watched bitterly as everything proceeded the same way, even if this time — the 1,300th time — you’d decided to finally try out doing absolutely nothing. You eliminated yourself from the main storyline, staying behind in the background to observe how things proceeded without _any_ interference. You were still a member of the Scouts, having worked yourself into Hange’s squad so you could silently observe, but made sure to keep your voice and opinions down to the barest minimum. You were essentially a shadow hiding beyond the spotlight they were placed under for saving humanity.

In previous time loops, you’d tried doing different things. In the 453rd loop, you took Armin’s central role and let yourself be the one to distract Bertolt to therefore take over the colossal titan. In the 1000th loop, you had Eren kiss Historia’s hand much much earlier. In the 2nd loop, the one that made you realize that you were stuck in a loop, you had outed Bertolt, Reiner, and Annie from the get-go. Each attempt ended in some sort of disaster, with the ending _always_ resulting in death to you and everyone you cared about, and with the loop having restarted. 

However, after a certain amount of time, watching whatever disastrous ending the loop conjured stopped hurting so much. Instead, the embers of anger were alighted, and you had spent the last hundred loops angry and bitter. But this one — this one brought back the hurt. A pain like your tendons in your heart were being tugged and tied, because you’d had to spend literal _years_ with the people you loved, without being able to tell them. Without being able to hold them, heal them, help them. They called you by your last name still. 

You had to watch the light in Eren’s eyes fade away, the determined set of Mikasa’s jaw fade, the optimism in Armin dull. Your best friends from Shiganshina, becoming the human equivalents of dust and ashes without even having died yet. You had hoped that, maybe, the key to solving this loop was by removing yourself from the equation. And so in the 1,299th loop, the one before this one, you had chosen to stay with Carla on that fateful day; she had been telling you to try and dissuade Eren from joining the Scouts when the debris made by the Colossal Titan exploded everything. You were crushed long before you knew Eren and Mikasa would get to the scene, long before one of the first dominoes in this game of destruction and demolition were tipped off with Carla’s death right in front of Eren’s eyes. 

You thought that would be the end, that you’d find yourself in the afterlife, perhaps reincarnated into an easier life. But, you were back where you always started: in your house in Shiganshina, Year 844, just after Mikasa was taken in by the Jaegers. 

You _always_ befriended the trio the same way: by catching Mikasa’s scarf in the wind, and returning it to them. Mikasa _always_ thanked you bashfully. Armin _always_ asked if you wanted to stay and talk about the sea, to which you _always_ felt a gut reaction to ask for more information. And Eren — fucking, Eren, the love of your godforsaken 1,300 lives — _always_ grabbed the sleeve of your shirt to pull you towards their spot on the rooftop, as if he had known you long before. In a way, he had. Only, you were _always_ the only one who remembered. No one else ever did. Even if you were surrounded by your loved ones, you were always alone in your knowledge.

This time, you had simply watched the scarf drift away before it landed on a tree branch somewhere. The trio had Hannes help retrieve the scarf. You let the tears pool freely in your eyes as you watched them leave without you, without knowing you even existed. After having cried literal years and years of tears from your position watching them, you convinced yourself you would compartmentalize these emotions — you couldn’t accomplish anything giving into your feelings like this. 

And so, you’d lived several neutral years, tamping down your emotions. 

All for everything to proceed the same exact way. 

You were finally done. You’d given up. The part of you that always told you to continue working hard to end the loop and fix everything, save humanity with Eren, finally quieted.

Eren was still planning the same things he always was. Right now, he was infiltrating Marley under the guise of Eren Kruger; you’d tailed him from when he’d quietly separated from the Scouts, just before his infiltration of Commander Magath's Eldian Unit. You stared at him, taking him in. He hadn’t grown out his hair or facial hair yet, though his brown locks went just past his jaw now. He hasn’t cut off his leg yet, but he’d acquired the crutches, button down, and white robe he would use to pretend to be an injured soldier. He pretended to hobble on the crutch, but every now and then he’d accidentally walk normally.

You finished the rest of your drink in one swallow — something alcoholic that burned your throat — and cornered Eren. 

“Jaeger,” you said, moving close to him so your voice wouldn’t carry. You sniffed: he too, smelled of alcohol, and something you couldn’t put your nose on, something coppery. You realized it was blood. So he _was_ prepared with an injury, somewhere. Eren turned to you, surprised to see you. 

“You?” he began, tone starting off kind. Before he realized you were supposed to be with the others, not with him, least of tailing him. “What’re you doing here? You should be with Hange.” His voice was now a hiss, and he blinked furiously as he thought of how you’d followed him. He’d been by himself for nearly a week now, living in an abandoned house in Liberio, not having yet gone to the hospital for his charade. He took hold of you by your shoulders.

You licked your lips, blood buzzing in your ears. You were heady from the contact: all the Erens you’d fallen in love with in past time loops blurred in your vision, converging into the present Eren. The Eren who had never truly known you. The one who didn’t love you. The thought bit at your heart violently. 

“I followed you,” you said simply. “I know your plan.” Simple words, loaded with meaning. You knew his plan. You’d known it 1,300 times, and would continue to long as this loop continued. Clearly, you weren’t the one controlling the loop.

Eren’s hand tightened around your shoulder. He looked around, eyes furiously roving around you to see if anyone was listening. 

“We can’t talk here,” he said, pulling you away towards his living quarters, a path you were also familiar with yourself. Your throat closed as you realized he was pulling at your sleeve. Some things always stayed the same, no matter how you let the loop move forward. 

As he dragged you along, you wondered if he was in love with Mikasa in this loop; you know you would be, if you were in Eren’s shoes. Mikasa had always harbored love for him in every loop. Sometimes it was only familial, when you were more in the picture and Eren fell for you and you showed your reciprocation. Sometimes it transformed into something romantic, if you were hesitant to let Eren fall for you — but you had always stayed in the main picture, so no matter if she felt that way, she never acted upon it, because she knew how Eren felt about you. But this time, you didn’t exist in their memories that same way. And so there an opening in Eren’s heart for someone that wasn’t you. 

You swallowed. This wasn’t about love anyway. You _did_ love Eren, and you would for eternity. But right now, you just needed to forget everything. You had cornered Eren with one objective in mind: to be fucked into forgetting, if for mere moments. 

Eren pulled you inside. He threw his crutch to the floor. The room was clearly abandoned, a small dwelling with a bed, a table, and rugs and floor cushions serving as the only decor. You saw a door in the corner that probably led to the bathroom. If there was other decor, perhaps from whoever lived there before, possibly long dead in the Marley Mid-East War — the dim light of the room hid most of it.

“Now,” Eren began, snarling. “What the fuck do you mean you _know_ my plan?” He glared at you. 

You could only laugh sardonically. “Eren, I don’t know how to explain this to you, but I quite literally know you like the back of my hand. So I know everything you’re doing.”

“Hold on — who sent you? Was it Zeke? Is this some kind of trust fall situation?” Eren asked, thick brows furrowing.

You shrugged, and sat yourself down on the edge of his bed, positioning one leg smoothly over the other. “Does it really matter?” 

He stepped closer to you. “Of course it does. I can’t have you ruining my plans.”

You snorted. “Believe me, darling, I’ve been trying to ruin your plans for years now.”

Eren looked like he was going to combust. A red flush had grown on his cheeks. He took off his long white robe, and wiped a sheen of sweat off his nose with his elbow. 

“Getting hot and bothered, are we?” you asked, flirtatiously. You had curved your mouth into a smirk, eyes lazily narrowed.

He sputtered. “I-I don’t know what you mean.” Your smirk deepened. You truly did know Eren like the back of your hand. In loops where you avoided getting romantic, Eren still harbored a deep attraction to you, like he was biologically designed to. Even if in some loops you purposefully put yourself in other relationships, just to see if that changed things — he still loved you. Once you even got him to hate you, and even then he was still attracted to you and flustered by your touch, no matter how much he didn’t want to be. And here, again, he was exhibiting the signs of desire you came to recognize in him: blown out pupils, blush dotting his cheeks and stretching to his ears, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed, trying to contain himself. You didn’t even have to glance down to his crotch to know that his baser instincts wanted to utterly ravage you.

You stood up, and brought yourself closer to Eren. You threw your arms around him, staring into his eyes, and while he stiffened, he did not pull away. You put your fingers in his hair, tugged a few locks, and scraped into his scalp _just_ the way you knew he liked. He took a sharp intake of breath through his mouth. You took that opportunity to bring your mouth up against his, tongue skimming the parting of his lips before kissing him violently. It was a clash of teeth and tongue, his arms wrapping around the contours of your body like he had been destined to hold you that way. The coil in your stomach tightened, and you pushed yourself as close as you could to Eren, as if you were determined to meld your bodies together permanently.

Suddenly, Eren pushed you back by grabbing your shoulders. Your face was hot. Strings of spit — yours and his — trailed from him to you, and his long hair was messed up deliciously from your grabbing and pulling.

“What was that for? I know we were both enjoying it,” you said, licking him off your lips. His eyes traced the motions of your tongue, and he had to physically shake the cloud of lust controlling his actions off.

“I don’t know what to say,” Eren said, whispering to himself. His voice rose to a yell. “Besides — _what the fuck?”_

You flinched. You brushed away your inner hurt with sarcastic bravado. “ _Wow_. Can’t a girl just get fucked around here? Without needing a reason why?”

A crushing cry clawed out of Eren’s throat as he sped towards you. His hand pushed you backwards into the bed, and you landed with an _oomph_. The very same hand tightened around your throat as he positioned himself over you with his other hand holding his weight up.

“Now, I’m about two seconds away from crushing your windpipe,” Eren said, green eyes burning vehemently into yours. His fingers twitched around your neck. “Tell me why you’re here. And don’t pretend it’s because you want to have s-sex with me.” He laughed wildly as he finished his sentence, a hint of fear, awkwardness, and disbelief creeping into his voice.

“Ah, right,” you muttered, voice a little closed off, given his hand was pressing into your vocal chords. “I forgot you were still a virgin without me.”

“E-excuse me?” Eren said, sputtering. His hand left your throat to push his long hair back, which only served to make you more aroused as his thick hair framed his handsome face like a gorgeous frame encasing the most priceless work of art.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” you muttered, newly determined. You pushed Eren in such a way that he rolled to the side of you, and crawled to him, positioning yourself just against him. You smirked when you pressed onto hardness that definitely wasn’t his washboard abs.

“Listen, darling. I wasn’t _pretending,”_ you snarled. You ground your hips against his. Eren gasped. “And by your reaction —” Another grind. “You’re the one pretending.”

Eren looked at you with incredulity. “I’d never have seen this coming from you. You’re so _quiet_ all the time!” 

You scowled. “Not because I want to be! Because I have to be!” Your voice rose desperately, anxious to get rid of all that had been building inside of you this entire time.

The disbelief in his face transformed into one of confusion. “What do you mean? No one asked you to!”

You let out a raspy laugh. “No one asked me to. You’re right.” No one had told you that _you_ were the key to fixing the time loop. Yet, you were the only one who remembered each and every time. The responsibility, the weight of the world, sat on your shoulders regardless. 

Never ever had there been anyone who remembered something from the previous times. You’d even tried hinting it, giving up some memories specific to certain loops, to test if anyone would remember. All you got were blank stares, and once, a threat to be taken into the infirmary by Levi when you had gotten particularly desperate. You didn’t, however, risk telling them the full truth of the loop, ever, for fear of screwing it all up with the biggest truth you were aware of.

“And yet … I do this all for _you_! And you don’t even realize!” You had taken to whispering, and grief obviously took place in your eyes. You knew Eren recognized it by the way his eyes now looked understanding. You realized that the weight you’d placed on your shoulders, he had placed one of a considerably equal size on his. 

“Look, Eren—” 

Eren pulled you down to kiss you. It was sweeter than the one you’d given him earlier. You took the slower kiss as time to reacquaint yourself with his mouth, his body. He still tasted the same, you realized. Indescribable, but familiar. This time, you were the one separating each other.

“Why did you do that?” you asked, curious, but cautious. You wanted an answer, but not one that would hurt you more than you’d already been hurting.

Eren swallowed. He turned his gorgeous green eyes away from you in embarrassment. 

“I … don’t know. I recognize something in you, and instinct took over.” He turned back to you to look at you seriously. “A-are you sure you still want to … want to …” 

You laughed at his struggle to ask you with actual words. “Yes. Yes, yes, yes, thirteen-hundred times.” 

“Thirteen-hundred? Y’know what? Never mind.” He flipped you, and you were in the same position again. Eren was still ferocious against you, but in a different way, no longer near-murderous. One hand was busy pinning your hands up, and the other was holding himself above you. You wanted him to choke you again. But before that, you wanted him to touch you. Truly, _touch_ you. 

“Eren,” you gasped out between his soul-sucking kisses. While you spoke, he nibbled at your throat. You were technically a virgin in this loop, so your body reacted easily, heat and wetness pooling at your core. “Pants off.”

He nipped at the crook between your neck and shoulder before speaking. “Yours or mine?”

“Both,” you said, kissing him one last time before the two of you parted to furiously rip off your clothes, knowing that you wouldn’t have enough logic left in between the lust to take off your shirts later. 

Eren stared at your naked body with wonder. “Wow,” he said simply. “You’re gorgeous.” You’d heard him telling you how beautiful you were time and time again, but each time made your heart full with love. And this time was no different.

You kissed him sweetly before saying, “Wow yourself, handsome.” Eren grinned sheepishly, and your heart soared at seeing him grin like that again. He hadn’t done that in so long — you’d nearly forgotten what his face looked like. Looks like while you were trying to forget your worries, he was, too. And both of you were succeeding. For now — even if the whole world was warring — the two of you were simply two young adults desperate and needy.

He kissed you again, slowly, tasting you like he needed to memorize your mouth. You sighed into his skin as his fingers played with your nipples, flicking and twisting them. The other breast, he quickly paid attention to with his mouth, tongue swirling shapes onto the peak of them. He slowly bit into it, and then covered the bite mark with sweet kisses.

“Oh, Eren,” you said, closing your eyes and letting yourself be open to his reverence. He touched you like you were a goddess, like he was worshipping you, gentle yet greedy each time. He was getting explorative, with his free hand traveling over the expanse of your skin, feeling every curve and line that made up your body. But still, he was too shy to touch you between your legs. Predictable, really, as your first times with Eren always involved you pushing him. But past that first push, of learning the moves that liquified your body — Eren loved to dominate you. 

“Eren?” you called. He hummed against your skin, and you continued. “You know you can touch me there.” You grabbed his wandering hand, and guided it to your cunt. You sucked in a breath as his fingers parted you. 

“Oh,” he said, realizing the power he held over you. “You’re responding so well to me. Gorgeous girl, coming apart on my fingers.” He swirling a finger inside you, and you struggled to breath as your brain wanted to focus on the feeling of his touches. You needed him to stimulate you more quickly, so you guided him again, bringing his thumb finger to your clit.

“Greedy, are you?” He rubbed with increasing pressure.

“Yes! Oh! T-there,” you cried out. He pressed his calloused finger rhythmically into you. You moaned, writhing underneath him as he led you to your first orgasm, purely by stimulating your clit and fingering you. Sparks flashed in your vision as your legs buzzed. 

“So perfect,” Eren said, kissing you and swallowing your moans. “You okay?” he asked, soothing you by smoothing your hair and pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

Once you had come down from the waves of your consuming orgasm, you looked up at him beneath your lashes. “Oh, believe me: I’m more than okay.” 

You kissed him, and while he was busy with responding to you, you brought a hand down to his cock. You wrapped your hand around him, squeezing slowly. 

Eren moaned your name quietly, the last few syllables rough and breathy. “Have you done this before? Because you’re fucking good at it.” he asked, trying to hold back his yells. You let your fingertips drag against the length of him, knowing exactly how to torture him.

“N-no,” you said, getting aroused by Eren’s reactions to your touch, clit pulsing. He leaned in closer to you such that he stopped hovering over you and was instead pressed more intimately to you. You gave him one last pump. 

“But I’ve imagined it with you long before,” you said, opening up your legs and wrapping them around him, a clear sign of what you wanted him to do.

“Really?” Eren said, smirking. His hand moved down to hold onto the base of his dick, pushing its head into you slightly. You arched into him, gasping, ready to have him break you in two. “And was your imagination as good as this reality?” 

“Oh, not even close,” you said, stroking his cheek and grabbing onto his jaw, forcing him to look into your eyes. “ _You’re_ much better here in reality than in my dreams.” Your voice was a sultry whisper, and _just_ the thing to get Eren to push into you with a violent fervour, like he simply couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Ugh!” you said, pain and pleasure searing into you. “Eren,” you groaned slowly.

“Yeah, that’s right, say my name,” Eren said, roughly, thrusting slowly into you. “ _I’m_ the one fucking you this good. _I’m_ the one making your eyes roll back. And _I’m_ the only one who can. My pretty little perfect slut.”

You smiled widely and dumbly, filled with Eren and pleasure; you’d missed his confident fucking and was glad you’d finally coaxed it out of him. He was always hesitant to degrade you — but you loved it.

“Eren, Eren, Eren,” you repeated, uncaring if it was going straight to his ego. Apparently, it was going straight to his cock, too: you felt as if he’d grown more inside of you. You were delirious, and knew your next orgasm was coming with an overwhelming force as you felt a chill course through your nerves, lighting up your every sense. You were hyper aware of everything that concerned you and Eren. 

“Aren’t you going to say my name, Eren?” you asked, stopping talking when he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of you.

“Only if you’re a good girl,” he said, voice low. “But you’re a bad girl, aren’t you? You need to be punished.” His hand curved around the base of your throat. He waited for your consent; you nodded, so ready for him to choke you. He squeezed gently for a few moments, testing your response, and then tightened his grip, restricting your airflow, and that was all it took. You came with a force you hadn’t felt in years, like a wave crashing into sand, consuming and wild. 

“You liked that, hmm? Oh, love — you never cease to surprise me,” Eren purred, lips joining yours as he kissed you deeply. You rode out your second orgasm while kissing him, hands wrapped in his hair again. You loved tangling your hands in his hair; the strands always somehow soft and silky. 

“Eren,” you said, realizing something. “You haven’t come yet…” Eren was always surprising you with how long he could keep going, but given that it was the first time, even logically, he should’ve joined you in orgasming.

“Believe me, I’m close,” he said. “But I want you to come again, with me.” 

You smiled devilishly. “Unrealistic expectations you’ve got there.” It was part taunt, part challenge, though you were sure he’d succeed. If anyone could make you come again quickly, it would be Eren. If soulmates were real, you were his, and he was yours.

He snarled. “Then you aren’t expecting much of me, beautiful. I’ll prove you wrong.” You licked a stripe up his throat, kissing him deeply before bringing his face to your chest as he continued thrusting in and out of you. He bit and licked at your breasts, and swirling and pressed your clit. The level of overstimulated you were right now meant that you knew you were quickly reaching your peak again.

Your walls began fluttering, and soon you clenched down on him again, and this time, just as promised, Eren came with you, groaning and burying his face into your hair.

“Good girl,” he finally said, voice raspy from his yells. He lavished you with praise and muttered your name again and again into your skin, a symphony of sugary sweet sentences delighting you beyond comprehension. His voice got softer and softer. You overflowed with love for this man. 

Eren laid over you gently, part of his body covering yours. He held you against his chest quietly now, a finger rubbing calming circles into the small of your back.

“If you knew my plan,” Eren began, disrupting the silence. “Why haven’t you tried to stop me?”

You blinked in surprise. So you were returning to reality. Well. If this timeline was coming to an end soon, might as well bite the bullet and reveal your secret. “I’ve tried before in each loop, believe me. Either you do it anyway, or you lie and pretend you won’t.” It took you a few hundred loops, but you knew that no matter what happened, Eren’s concept of freedom was too strong to be swayed. Loving you only strengthened his desire to annihilate any threats, to create a safe world for the two of you to live and love in.

You turned to him, to see his reaction. His face was frozen in stupor, and you wondered if your revelation had broken him. Him or the time loop, somehow.

And then, suddenly, he said your name with a clarity he had never used before. “I love you.”

You looked at him in shock. “Of course I love you, too but … w-what do you mean?”

Eren kissed you sweetly, more of a peck against your lips. You were too shocked to respond. “I’ve been loving you for 1300 loops.” He looked at you with adoration in his eyes, and with a gleam in the green of his eyes that made them feel like emeralds glittering back at you. There was a determined slant to his brows, too, creating the crease in between them that you loved to look at.

Your lips parted slowly as you stared back at him. You’d fucked him to forget — but here he was, remembering. 

“Of all the times with you — _now_ is the one?” 

Eren laughed, charmed by your reaction. “This is the one, here and now. We’ll fix this — _together._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I love how I created the most complex plot just to write this smut. I can’t write smut without at least a smidgeon of plot for the emotional involvement, so I guess more plot is better than no plot lol. And in case you’re wondering, yes, maybe one day I’ll turn this into a full fledged fic. A day far away from today, haha! Hope you enjoyed this, and please support it however you can: commenting is my favorite because I love to hear from you ;) (Plus, please hop onto my tumblr @jae-ren and support the piece on there if you can; link: https://jae-ren.tumblr.com/post/641073768044920832/times-with-you-eren-x-reader) And if you liked my writing, consider reading my other fics lol always gotta plug myself. Till next time!
> 
> (also which cover do y'all prefer? vertical infinity (the one at the end) or horizontal infinity (the one at the top)? pls let me know lol)


End file.
